


Familie

by Vanas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Marijuana, No Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: Armitage Hux, 25, Jurastudent, verbringt den Sonntag auf einer Familienfeier. Zu seiner Überraschung ist der nervtötendste Anwesende kein Verwandter, sondern der Kellner.





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erstes Kylux-Modern-AU. Und die schlechteste Schlusspointe aller Zeiten.

 

I.

"Armitage! Hier steckst du, Junge!"

Die Balkonbrüstung, auf die Armitage Hux seine schmalen Unterarme gestützt hatte, vibrierte unter dem Gewicht des massigen Körpers, der sich neben ihn wuchtete. _Großonkel Iridon_. Der alte Mann war etwa so groß wie Hux, aber dreimal so breit – Fett, nicht Knochenbau. "Wie geht’s dir denn immer?"

"Ganz gut", murmelte Hux. Er hatte sich auf den Balkon zurückgezogen, um dem entsetzlichen Smalltalk für eine Weile zu entgehen. Aber offenbar war die Botschaft für den Rest der Familie nicht deutlich genug gewesen.

"Du siehst so schick aus", erklärte der Alte. "Richtig modisch."

_Modisch?_

Hux folgte Iridons Blick hinunter auf den Boden. _Ach, die Sneaker_. Es waren Turnschuhe aus weißem Leder mit blauen und roten Streifen, Vintage-Look. Er zuckte die Achseln. Schon möglich, dass er ohne Anzug und Krawatte etwas underdressed war für das festliche Familientreffen, aber Hux hatte wirklich keine Lust gehabt, einen seiner wenigen freien Tage mit derselben unbequemen Kleidung zu verbringen, die er sonst zu tragen gezwungen war. Abgesehen davon gefiel er sich in schmalen Jeans.

Und einem Mann wie Großonkel Iridon, der zu einem festlichen Familientreffen im schmierigen Strickpullover erschien, stand eine Meinung in Sachen Mode ohnehin nicht zu.

Als Hux aufschaute, fand er Iridons amüsierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Wie alt war der Mann überhaupt, Mitte siebzig?

Resigniert beugte sich Hux wieder über die Brüstung.

"Schönes Wetter heute", murmelte er. Es war zugleich der lahme Versuch, Konversation zu machen, und eine zutreffende Feststellung. Tatsächlich _genoss_ Hux die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, nach Wochen und Monaten, die er in Hörsälen, Bibliotheken und winzigen Büros eingesperrt verbracht hatte.

Onkel Iridon schnaufte angestrengt. "Viel zu warm für die Jahreszeit."

"Weit über dem langjährigen meteorologischen Durchschnitt", sagte Hux und lehnte sich vorwärts. Unten auf der Terrasse saßen Gäste, die nicht zur Hux'schen Familienfeier gehörten, und deutlich fröhlicher wirkten. Davor, in einem schmalen Beet, wuchsen bunte Tulpen. Ein Hund bellte aufgeregt. "Zu hohe Temperaturen und zu wenig Niederschläge. Wird der Landwirtschaft schaden."

Iridon grunzte zustimmend. Hux rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass von den Verwandten auf der Seite seiner Mutter – seiner _Stiefmutter_ – Maratelle Großonkel Iridon der einzig erträgliche war. Damit hatte sich der alte Mann eigentlich ein wenig Zuwendung verdient. Hux suchte krampfhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema, das über das Wetter hinausging. "Wie geht’s deinem Asthma, Iridon?", fragte er bemüht interessiert.

Der Alte röchelte demonstrativ, aber er grinste. "Bestens", sagte er und hustete. "Nur die Allergie macht sich bemerkbar, wenn alles blüht. Aber ich gehe immer noch jeden Tag ins Fitnesscenter. Allzeit bereit."

"Sehr gut", lobte Hux. Iridon war Polizist im Ruhestand, wie die meisten von Maratelles Verwandten. Hux' Familie war in der Rechtspflege ziemlich gut aufgestellt: Polizisten auf Seiten seiner Stiefmutter, Juristen auf Seiten seines Vaters. _Alternativlos_.

"Sehr gut war einmal." Der alte Mann drehte den Kopf und musterte Hux. Hux sah es aus dem Augenwinkel, starrte aber weiterhin vor sich auf die Straße hinunter. "Du hast viel Arbeit auf der Universität, stimmt's?"

Iridon klang so _mitleidig_. Hux bereute schlagartig, dass er sich zu Freundlichkeit hatte hinreißen lassen. "Das Übliche", sagte er kühl.

"Gönnst du dir auch ein bisschen was? Hin und wieder verreisen, ans Meer oder in die Berge? In deinem Alter gibt es doch nichts Schöneres."

"Ich habe keine Zeit für Urlaub."

"Mit Freunden zusammen sein, weißt du, Armitage? Das Leben genießen."

Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. _Mein Leben besteht aus Arbeit, ich hasse es und jeder Tag ist eine Qual_.

Der Holzboden des Balkons knarrte, als Iridon sich aufrichtete, um ihn anzusehen. "Das Studium macht dir doch Spaß? Armitage?"

"Was heißt Spaß? Was für eine Scheiß-Kategorie ist _Spaß_?" Hux hob den Kopf und fixierte den alten Mann. "Was _wollt_ ihr eigentlich von mir?"

Iridon sah fast erschrocken aus. Er drehte sich wortlos um und ging zurück in den Speisesaal. Auf der Terrasse unter dem Balkon japste ein Hund, Hux beugte sich wieder über die Brüstung, aber der Hund war nicht zu sehen. Hatte er sich gerade im Ton vergriffen? Es war nicht seine Schuld, wenn er mit indiskreten Fragen über sein Privatleben gelöchert wurde, und mehr als Höflichkeit schuldete er hier niemandem. Abgesehen davon war es plötzlich viel zu _warm_ auf dem verdammten Balkon.

Verärgert, dass sich wieder einmal alles gegen ihn verschworen hatte, wandte sich Hux zur Tür und ging zurück in den Speisesaal - oder besser gesagt er _wollte_ , denn als er die Tür aufstieß, stand dahinter wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen ein Kellner. Hux stoppte mitten im Schritt, aber er kollidierte dennoch mit der auffallend breiten Brust des dunkelhaarigen Mannes.

"Hey!" Die vollen Sektgläser auf dem Tablett, das der Kellner balancierte, wackelten bedenklich. Er schraubte seine Hand hoch und verhinderte ein Unglück.

"Verzeihung", murmelte Hux.

Der junge Mann rümpfte seine schön geschwungene Nase und ging weiter, ohne Hux einer Antwort zu würdigen.

 

II.

Hux' Sitzplatz war mit einem handgeschriebenen Namenskärtchen markiert: _Armitage B. Hux_ , in lilafarbener Schreibschrift. Immerhin, sie hatten ihn in ausreichendem Abstand zu Maratelle platziert – die Aussicht, mehrere Stunden neben seiner Stiefmutter zu verbringen, hatte ihm die ganze letzte Woche die Stimmung verdorben. Jetzt saß er zwischen einer ältlichen Cousine, mit der er noch nie gesprochen hatte, und dem angeheirateten Ehemann einer Großtante väterlicherseits. In Anbetracht der Umstände war das nahezu ideal.

"Das Buffet ist eröffnet." Der Großtanten-Ehemann lächelte verbindlich. "Wollen wir?"

Hux spürte die unerwartete Ansprache aus der Richtung seines Sitznachbarn wie ein unangenehmes Prickeln im Nacken. "Wie bitte?"

"Noch ist die Schlange klein. Die Frauen tratschen noch. Wenn wir jetzt aufstehen, kommen wir schneller zum Essen." Der Mann machte ein verschmitztes Gesicht. Mein Gott, wie primitiv war der denn? Aber was die Schlange am Buffet betraf, hatte er sogar recht.

_Schlimmer als Buffets waren nur Buffets, für die man sich anstellen musste._

Hux nahm einen Teller vom Stapel und betrachtete die angebotenen Gerichte: Rindssuppe mit verschiedenen Einlagen. Kalte Vorspeisen. Warme Hauptspeisen. Diverse Salate. Hux seufzte inwendig, die Auswahl war außer langweilig nur langweilig.

"Wann ist denn die Hochzeit?" Etwas Warmes und Fleischiges schlang sich unversehens um seine Taille.

Hux fuhr herum. Er kannte die übergewichtige Frau, die ihm den Arm um die Taille gelegt hatte, aber er hätte nicht sagen können, wie sie hieß. Es war die Mutter eines der Schwiegersöhne des Jubilars - siebzig plus, wie die meisten Gäste. Er griff mit seiner freien Hand nach ihrem schwitzenden, fleischigen Unterarm und befreite sich aus der Umklammerung. "Welche Hochzeit?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Deine, Schatz. Bist du nicht –"

"Nein."

Sie kniff kurzsichtig die Augen zusammen. "Oh, wie dumm von mir! Du bist ja das Findelkind!"

 _Bastard_ ist das Wort, wollte er sagen, aber er beherrschte sich. "Ich bin Armitage. Und ich werde definitiv nicht heiraten."

Zack, schlang sich ihr Arm wieder um ihn, es fühlte sich an wie ein klebriger Tentakel. _An der Grenze zur sexuellen Belästigung_. "Wird aber langsam Zeit, du Hübscher. Sag bloß, du wohnst noch zu Hause?"

Hux versuchte sich ihr zu entwinden, aber er scheute davor zurück, einer alten Frau gegenüber gewalttätig zu werden. Als er hilfesuchend umherblickte, traf er den Blick des Kellners, mit dem er an der Tür zusammengestoßen war. Einen Moment lang hatte er den Eindruck, der Mann habe ihn beobachtet. _Seltsamer Typ mit seinem Man Bun_. Und überhaupt - aus diesem Blickwinkel konnte man deutlich sehen, dass seine Nase keineswegs schön geschwungen, sondern sogar ziemlich schief war.

Hux schob die Grapscherin von sich. "Ich bin fünfundzwanzig, ich lebe seit zehn Jahren allein und ich werde _nicht heiraten_. Zufrieden?"

Sie tätschelte unauffällig sein Hinterteil und reihte sich in die Warteschlange, die sich mittlerweile vor den Hauptspeisen gebildet hatte.

 

III.

Die Rede war weniger schlimm als erwartet. Ein Enkel und eine Enkelin des Jubilars traten vor, erzählten über die Kindheit des neunzigjährigen Onkels, dessen Geburtstag gefeiert wurde, und bedankten sich dafür, dass der Jubilar ein großzügiger Mensch sei. Hux verstand das so, dass Onkel Jerolim seine Anverwandten gerne mit Bargeld beglückte – auch eine Methode, sich beliebt zu machen.

Dann kamen die Rituale.

Aufstehen, zuprosten, singen, zuprosten – und gerade, als sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Onkel Jerolim erneut und bestand darauf, ein paar Worte im Gedenken an Cousine Flavia zu sagen.

Hux hatte keine Ahnung, wer Cousine Flavia gewesen war, aber offensichtlich war sie letztes Jahr an Lungenkrebs verstorben.

 _Tragisch_.

Er entschuldigte sich und ging hinunter vor das Lokal, um zum Andenken an Flavia eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

 

_Der Geruch war unverkennbar._

Hux hatte nichts gegen den Duft von _Weed_ , aber hier, im hellen Sonnenlicht neben einem Tulpenbeet, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Er zog an seiner Zigarette und sah sich um.

Auf einem Treppchen vor dem Hinterausgang saß der dunkelhaarige Kellner, umschwebt vom blumigen Duft seines Joints. War ja klar – bei jemandem, der seine Haare auf dem Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten wurstelte, konnte etwas nicht stimmen.

"Mutig, hier zu kiffen", sagte Hux.

Der Typ blickte auf. "Sorry", sagte er, "hab dich nicht gesehen." Er wachelte den Marihuana-Dunst zur Seite, aber es machte keinen großen Unterschied.

Hux zuckte die Achseln. "Mich stört es nicht. Aber dort oben ist eine Polizisten-Party."

Der Kellner starrte ihn an. Er hatte große, dunkle Augen, und ein markantes, ein wenig asymmetrisches Gesicht. So gesehen passte die Nase perfekt ins Gesamtbild. "Du meinst die Pensionisten?"

Hux musste grinsen. "Meine Verwandtschaft sind zum Großteil Polizisten. Ich sags dir nur."

"Kylo", sagte der Typ.

"Was?"

"Ich bin Kylo." Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von seinem Joint, inhalierte mit träumerischem Gesichtsausdruck und schloss die Augen. "Danke für den Hinweis."

"Gern geschehen." Hux beobachtete ihn. _Kylo_ war viel weniger abstoßend, als er auf den ersten Blick gedacht hatte. Die Art, wie er den Ofen in der Hand hielt, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf seine muskulösen Arme und breiten Schultern. Sogar seine langen, lockigen Haare, die auf dem Hinterkopf zu diesem lächerlichen Knoten zusammengefasst waren, erschienen Hux jetzt durchaus attraktiv. "Armitage", sagte er.

Kylo hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen. Er blies einen dünnen Rauchfaden in die Luft. "Der Name ist wirklich schrecklich."

"Ich weiß."

"Heißt du nach deinem Vater?"

Hux schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Kylo es nicht sehen konnte. "Mein Vater heißt Brendol."

"Das ist besser." Kylo öffnete die Augen. "Ist dein Vater der große Rothaarige, der in der Mitte von dem Längstisch sitzt?"

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Siehst ihm ähnlich. Ich nenne dich Hux, okay?" Kylo formte zwischen seinen Lippen einen Rauchkringel. Es war ziemlich lange her, dass Hux jemanden gesehen hatte, der das konnte. Es ärgerte ihn, weil er den kleinen Trick selbst nicht beherrschte.

Er ließ seine Zigarette fallen und trat sie aus. "Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Name etwas zur Sache tut."

" _Zur Sache tut_ ", echote Kylo. "Lass mich raten, du bist Jurist oder so etwas."

"Nicht _so etwas_."

"Also Jurist."

"Student."

Kylo grinste und streckte die Hand aus. Der Joint glomm verführerisch. "Hier."

Hux griff danach. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang, nicht deshalb, weil ihn das Kiffen verlockte, sondern weil es ihm schwerfiel, Kylos Angebot auszuschlagen. Er nahm einen Zug und reichte den Joint zurück. "Danke."

"Ich muss wieder hinein", sagte Kylo. Er stand auf. "Ihr bekommt noch Dessert."

 

IV.

Die Wartezeit auf die Auswahl an Kuchen und Torten, die eben erst auf dem Buffet angerichtet wurde, überbrückte die versammelte Gesellschaft mit dem Konsum von Alkohol. Auf den Tischen standen mehrere Flaschenweine, weiße wie rote, und die umhergehenden Kellner waren jederzeit bereit, andere gewünschte Alkoholika herbeizuschaffen.

"Wein ist ein reines Naturprodukt", krähte die Cousine an Hux' Tisch. "An vergorenem Traubensaft ist überhaupt nichts auszusetzen, gesundheitlich gesehen."

Die Großtante zwei Plätze weiter studierte das Etikett einer Flasche. "Das ist ein besonders teurer", erklärte sie. "Den müsst ihr unbedingt trinken."

"Meiner ist leer!", schrie die Cousine, woraufhin der Großtanten-Ehemann sich über Hux beugte, um das Glas der Cousine aufzufüllen.

"Wenn die Jugend Wein trinken würde, wäre sie gesünder", erklärte die Großtante.

"Und widerstandsfähiger", erklärte ihr Ehemann. "Hätte die arme Flavia gesoffen statt geraucht, sie wäre noch unter uns!"

Sie _ist_ unter uns, dachte Hux, sofern sie nicht in einer Urnengalerie beigesetzt wurde –

"Ich bilde mir die ganze Zeit ein, dass es hier nach Marihuana riecht", sagt ein weißhaariger Herr, der Hux gegenüber saß. "Ich will nicht hoffen, dass hier jemand dieses Teufelszeug konsumiert hat."

"Ach, Drogen", seufzte die Großtante. "Immer nur Drogen! Das verblödet die Jugend."

"Oh ja", sagte Hux, "die Jugend ist dumm und arbeitsscheu. Kiffer allesamt." Er hob sein Glas. "Prost."

"Prost", sagte der Weißhaarige. "Sie sind ja ein vernünftiger junger Mensch. Aber was einem sonst so an jungen Leuten begegnet, langhaarig, tätowiert, mit Nasenringen – Männer mit Haarknoten -"

"Abstoßend", bestätigte Hux.

" _Verblödet_ ", krähte die Cousine.

"Das macht das Kiffen", erklärte Hux, "schleichende Verblödung. Ein widerliches Laster. Alleine dieser dümmliche Gesichtsausdruck, wenn einer halb betäubt an seinem Joint zieht und – _was zum Teufel_ -?" Hux fuhr hoch, als sich ein kalter Schwall alkoholisch riechender Flüssigkeit über ihn ergoss. "Können Sie nicht aufpassen?"

"Hoppla", sagte der Kellner, der sich draussen als _Kylo_ vorgestellt hatte. Wo kam der plötzlich her? "Sorry, der Herr. Ich bringe Ihnen ein Geschirrtuch zum Abtrocknen."

"Das ist ja unerhört", murmelte die Großtante.

Hux stand auf und stieß seinen Stuhl zur Seite. "Nicht nötig", sagte er und funkelte Kylo an, "ich verzichte auf Ihre Hilfe."

 

V.

Hux stieg die Treppe hinunter in den Halbstock, wo er den Zugang zur WC-Anlage vermutete. Er ging durch einen offenen Torbogen und fand sich in einer leeren Garderobe, von der links eine offene Durchreiche zur Küche zu sehen war, rechts die Türen zu den WCs.

_Geistreich angelegt._

Er verschwand auf der Herrentoilette, wusch sich notdürftig den Weißwein aus den Haaren und vom Kragen und hielt den Kopf unter den Händetrockner, um wenigstens nicht wie eine gebadete Maus zum Fest zurückzukehren.

Was für eine Impertinenz dieses Kellners! Der Typ hatte doch _absichtlich_ die Weinflasche ein wenig _zu schräg gehalten_! Lächerlicher Kerl, was bildete der sich ein? Nun ja, die Rechnung für die Reinigung würde Hux jedenfalls dem Restaurant zukommen lassen, solch eine fahrlässige Beschädigung seiner Kleidung durch das Personal würde er sich keinesfalls bieten lassen!

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, fand das Ergebnis den Umständen entsprechend und ging wieder hinaus.

_Was war das denn?_

Durch die offene Durchreiche konnte Hux sehen, dass dieser Kylo in der Küche stand und mit Tellern jonglierte! Er hatte Hux den Rücken zugewandt und lieferte eine wahre Zirkusnummer ab, _zack, zack, zack_ flogen die kleinen runden Dessertteller im Halbkreis über seinem Kopf. Aber das schlug doch dem Fass den Boden aus! Ein jonglierender Kellner, der angeblich zu ungeschickt war, mit einer Weinflasche umzugehen! Wenn das nicht der ultimative Beweis für ein schuldhaftes Fehlverhalten war! Hux beobachtete den Mann einen Moment länger - Kylos kräftiger Rücken konnte von hinten definitiv entzücken.

"Toll", sagte Hux laut. "Nur mit den Weinflaschen klappt's noch nicht, was?"

Zufrieden registrierte er schon beim Wort _toll_ , dass der Typ vor Schreck die Teller fallen ließ. Einer nach dem anderen zerschellten sie auf dem gekachelten Boden. Die Schadenfreude ließ Hux' Laune sprunghaft ansteigen.

"Ben?", schrie jemand weiter hinten in der Küche, "alles okay bei dir?"

"Alles okay", schrie der Typ zurück.

Hux stützte sich auf die kleine Brüstung vor der Durchreiche und spähte in die Küche. " _Ben_?", fragte er. "Ich dachte, du heißt Kylo."

"Nur für meine Freunde", murmelte der Typ. Er war rot angelaufen, als er Hux sah. "Ist so was wie ein Künstlername. Hey, tut mir echt leid wegen –"

"Vergiss es." Hux wandte sich ab und ging zurück in den Festsaal.

 

VI.

Hux lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er sehnte sich nach einer Zigarette, aber er hatte eine unbestimmte Scheu davor, diesem Kylo oder Ben oder wie auch immer er hieß über den Weg zu laufen, wenn er seinen Platz verließ.

Stattdessen saß er nun hier, zerlegte lustlos eine Erdbeer-Schoko-Torte in ihre einzelnen Schichten und ließ sich von Cousin Mello das gefühlt fünftausendste Babyfoto auf seinem Smartphone zeigen.

_Es war ein ungewöhnlich hässliches Baby._

"Verzeihung?"

Hux und Cousin Mello hoben beide den Kopf, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörten. Kylo (Ben?) hatte eine schöne Stimme, das musste man zugeben, nur der Rest war leider abscheulich. Er beugte sich zu Hux und legte ein Kärtchen vor ihm auf den Tisch.

"Verzeihung, ich wollte Ihnen die Visitkarte unseres Geschäftsführers geben. Falls Sie Ihre Sachen in die Reinigung geben wollen -"

"Ja, das werde ich!"

"Dann werden wir selbstverständlich die Kosten übernehmen. Und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für das Missgeschick, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert."

Hux' Cousine lehnte sich herüber. "Wissen Sie, was bei Ungeschicklichkeit hilft?", krähte sie. "Jonglieren!"

"Es war unprofessionell", sagte Kylo. "So bin ich sonst nicht."

"So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht." Hux griff nach der Visitenkarte und wollte sie einstecken.

"Da steht noch was drauf!", rief Cousin Mello. "Auf der Rückseite!"

Hux runzelte die Stirn. Tatsächlich.

_Kylo Ren, Mobilnummer –_

"Ach, das ist nichts Wichtiges", sagte er und ließ die Karte in seinem Hosentasche verschwinden. Er wandte sich um, aber der Kellner war nicht mehr zu sehen.

_Hatte der Typ ihm seine private Mobilnummer aufgeschrieben?_

_Warum?_

_Und – wenn er_ Kylo _schrieb statt_ Ben _, waren sie dann wieder Freunde?_

 

VII.

Die ersten Gäste verabschiedeten sich, sobald der Kaffee ausgetrunken war. Amateure, dachte Hux: Die, die als erste gingen, mussten sich von allen übrigen Anwesenden verabschieden - je länger man es hingegen auf seinem Platz aushielt, desto weniger Verwandte waren übrig, denen man am Ende die Hand schütteln musste.

_Von denen man sich herzen, küssen, und umarmen lassen musste, auch wenn man es bis dahin erfolgreich vermieden hatte._

Also würde Hux so lange wie möglich ausharren, und darauf warten, dass man ihn hinauswarf.

"Armitage."

 _Großer Gott, seine sogenannten_ Eltern _hatte er ja ganz vergessen._

Sie standen abmarschbereit vor ihm, Maratelle von Kopf bis Fuß in knalligem Rot, als hätte sie bewusst eine Farbe gewählt, neben der ihr rotschopfiger Ehemann wie eine Witzfigur aussah.

Nein, das war ungerecht. Brendol Hux, mit seinem kupferroten, an den Schläfen angegrauten Haar, war noch immer recht ansehnlich. Maratelle hingegen war gleichbleibend hässlich, egal, worin sie ihren zaundürren Körper wickelte.

"Guten Abend", sagte Hux. Er blieb sitzen.

Maratelles Miene spiegelte blanken Hass, aber offenbar war ihr klar, dass die Verwandten sie beobachteten. Also beugte sie sich vor, spitzte die Lippen und hauchte links und rechts einen Kuss auf Hux' Wangen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Vogel, der nach einem peckt.

"Guten Abend, Armitage", sagte sein Vater und reichte ihm die Hand.

Dann gingen sie.

Hux spürte förmlich, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit der übrigen Anwesenden wieder von ihm löste.

 

VIII.

Hux hatte seinen Wagen unter einem der Alleebäume abgestellt und vorsichtshalber das Verdeck geschlossen – wer wusste schon, was an klebrigem Zeug von diesen Bäumen fiel oder tropfte?

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand neugierig durch die Seitenscheibe ins Innere gaffen würde. Und sich dabei auf den Seitenspiegel stützte, was doch wirklich ein No-Go war.

"Die Reparatur kannst du dir nicht leisten", sagte Hux, als er näher kam.

Kylo hob den Kopf. "Welche Reparatur?"

Gott, er _hasste_ es, wenn er Witze erst erklären musste. "Wenn du mir den Seitenspiegel abbrichst", sagte er, " _haha_ , kapiert?"

Kylo zog die Hand zurück. Er wirkte indigniert. "Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast", sagte er, "ich bin nicht _wirklich_ ungeschickt. Kylo Ren ist mein _Act_."

"Dein was?"

"Mein _Act_. Ich trete mit einer Jonglage-Nummer im Varieté auf."

"Kylo Ren und die fliegenden Teller? Klingt ja beeindruckend." Hux trat neben ihn, entriegelte das Verdeck und schob es zurück. Die lederne Innenausstattung des Cabrios entlockte Hux ein stolzes Lächeln.

"Hübsch", sagte Kylo.

"Hübsch?" Hux funkelte ihn an. "Das ist ein Porsche Oldtimer von 1963, hübsch ist eine _Beleidigung_ für dieses spektakuläre Fahrzeug."

"Ich hab dich gemeint", sagte Kylo. Seine Augen waren unverschämt dunkel, aber die untergehende Sonne blitzte darin auf.

" _Wie bitte_?"

Kylo ging um den Wagen herum zur Beifahrertür. "Ich habe es ziemlich weit bis zur U-Bahn-Station", sagte er. "Nimmst du mich ein Stück mit?" Er sog seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und blinzelte ins Licht.

Hux musterte ihn. "Kommt darauf an", sagte er. "Jonglierst du auch Dinge, die keine Teller sind?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sag hallo auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com)


End file.
